


Rich Daddy Issues

by Crystalloganberry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter is like 17, Reader is 19 but waits until hes 18, mcu - Freeform, not technically underage, peter parker x reader - Freeform, tony stark dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalloganberry/pseuds/Crystalloganberry
Summary: You're the illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark. Right as you start going to college, he reaches out and asks you to come work for him. You couldn't be more against it until you meet none other than Peter Parker. Suddenly you dont want to leave anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you saw the small package on your front step, walking up to your house from your classes. It was addressed to “Y/n Y/l/n” from Tony Stark at Stark Industries.

 

You grabbed the package and shifted it into your elbow as you unlocked and pushed the door open your shared house. You lived with a couple of your close friends, luckily you were the first one home. No one knew about you knowing Tony, or that he helped you pay for this house, or that you were basically an illegitimate child of his and your mothers. After your mother had died and told him that you were going into high school, he began to send you money anonymously. It wasn’t until a check came in during your junior year that said “Stark Industries” on it, that you pieced everything together. 

 

You laid your bag and keys on the table as you grabbed one of your kitchen knives to tear open the package and set the contents on the counter. The small metal box sat on the table as you stared at the packaging. The box itself opened up a little top part and a bright light shined out into the shape of none other than Tony Stark. 

 

“Hey kid. I know you and I never really met… but I figured I’d finally send you this because I’ve looked into you and your studies a bit more and I’d like you to come visit me in New York. I know I’ve been a pretty shitty dad but I’d like to make it up to you because I think we have a perfect spot for you here.”

 

You lived far enough that you’d have to fly out but he has to know you literally just started college and bought a house right? You didn’t even know how to reach him. And what a kind of crappy way to introduce yourself to the kid you abandoned isn’t it? You mom had died 5 years ago and he’s just finally reaching out to you. You rolled your eyes and put the little metal box back into the packaging and carried it upstairs with your bag and such to your room and threw it in your pile of junk. 

 

Hopping up on your bed, you opened your laptop and began rereading over your classes work. It was your first year of college in a double major of Mechanical Engineering and Organic Chemistry and there was no way you could possibly be distracted by his message. 

 

Yet you found your eyes kept flickering between your laptop and the package as you tried to study. As you were about to get up and listen to the message again one of your roommates walked into the house and yelled a greeting and that they brought some pizza. You silently thanked them and ran down the stairs with one last glance at the package. 

 

~~

 

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony’s body as he stared at the screen ahead of him. “C’mon. She already opened it. You know she can’t just up and leave her entire life for this.” She said and he stared at the tracker on the box, blinking on the screen

 

“I know… I’m just hoping that she will.” He sighed and leaned against Pepper’s arm. “We could always go pay her a visit?”

 

Pepper sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, “I think it’s best you do this alone.”

 

~~

 

Three days later, you were at work. A small pizza place on a busy street in the middle of your town. You worked directly with customers because you weren’t the best on food but you weren’t the worst. You stared at your phone, a picture of you and your mom on the screen. 

 

The bell on the door rang and your eyes flickered up to the door. A man approached the counter and your heart dropped. A gun was held to your head and he demanded the money in the register. 

 

You raised your hands slowly and your eyes shifted over to the empty counter to your side. You slowly tapped a small button under the counter with your knee to alert cooks the back and the police. A black car pulled up outside and the man yelled at you again to “give me the fucking money”. 

 

“We just cleaned out the register, we only have about $50 in the register.” You lied. It was late at night but you were just about to do that but never got to it. “Unless you want a bunch of quarters and I can up it to a solid $56.” 

 

Your manager and roomate, Greg, walked around the corner with an empty pizza box in his hand to make sure you were ok. The robber moved to point the gun at him and he raised his hands and kept the robbers attention as you leaped over the counter. You grabbed the arm with the gun, knocking it out of the man’s hand as your manager ducked. 

 

Pulling back the robbers arm, you pulled the mask off his face as you forced him, face first to the ground. You placed your knee in the middle of his back and held his arms back. He groaned in pain. 

 

Coming down from your adrenaline high, you heard a slow clap behind you. Turning your head you saw none other than Tony fucking Stark standing with his sunglasses covering his eyes. “You know kid, you probably get your fighting from me.” He said, walking over and shoving you off of the man on the floor. 

 

He seemed to be scared of Tony, grabbing his mask and running out of the store. “Hey, I need to go on break,” You said to your manager. He peeked over the counter and looked between you and Tony, nodding and offering you both a slice before walking back to the ovens. 

 

You sat outside at one of the small patio tables with Tony across from you. You pushed your hands into your hoodie pockets as you absorbed the silence between you two. 

 

“Why did you come here? Why did you reach out? You didn’t even say anything when mom died, but as soon as I start getting my life together and stop chasing after you, you reach out and want to be a dad all of a sudden.” You looked at him, squinting because of the sun and confusion. 

 

He took a deep breath and sighed, knowing this would probably be your reaction. “I saw your grades, your majors, your dedication. I really think you’d be better working with me at my lab then you’d be spending so much money on a stupid college. Your own dad can teach you better about mechanics and chemistry then any teacher.”

 

“Don’t come here calling yourself my dad when you never reached out to me other than then sending me money because that’s all you seem to think love is.” You leaned forward, putting your hand on the table. “And now the only reason you’re reaching out is to ask me to work for you, not even to apologize for being a terrible dad… Tony I don't think I wanna take your offer."

 

"You know you're more to me then just an employee. I'm trying y/n, and I know I'm a terrible dad but I want to make it up to you. I want to teach you and help you grow because I was never able to be there for you." Tony offered. You sighed and leaned onto the table. You took a second to think it over as you glanced back in through the windows of your work. Some of the cooks and Greg were pointing and staring at Tony as he lounged across his chair. "And what you did in there, amazing fighting instincts, taking that guys down-"

 

"I had to take self defense classes in high school because I never had a dad to teach me to protect myself."

 

"So let me teach you now! I'm trying to reach out to you. Yeah I know it took me a long time to get my shit together but at least give me a chance. If it doesn't work out I'll let you come back here and keep studying and you'll never have to talk to me again." He shrugged and crossed his arms. You looked away from him and down the street to think about the offer. 

 

"Can I answer you after I finish my shift at work?" You needed time to think about it, even if it was only an hour or two. Tony nodded and gestured for you to go back to your work. You stood up and walked back inside as he pulled out his phone and took a call.


	2. Chapter 2

You slung your bag over your shoulder and tried to creep down the stairs quietly as your roommates slept. As you got about half way down the stairs you heard a quiet beeping coming from your room. You walked quickly back up, you grabbed the small box that Tony had sent and tried to shut it off to no avail, eventually shoving it in your bra and hoping no one woke up. To your dismay, Greg was standing outside your door as you creeped back out. 

 

"Where are you going? Party, booty call?" He asked sleepily. 

 

"Um… no… a little different." You muttered, pulling the box out of your bra and showing him. 

 

"Can you at least tell me what to tell the others?" He asked in a whisper, putting the pieces together as he looked at the Stark industries logo on the box. 

 

"I have a family emergency. I'll text you when I land safely. I'm not sure if I'm staying or not. This months rent is on my bed." You whispered, leaving a small kiss on his cheek. All your roommates were basically your family so this was normal. 

 

Greg nodded. "At Least let me carry your bags out for you." He offered and you nodded and handed him the duffle bag and backpack.

 

He walked you down the stairs and out the front door. Tony was standing in your driveway, leaning against a black Audi, finally not wearing sunglasses due to it being about 3 am. "Who's this?" He motioned to Greg holding your bags and moving towards the opened trunk. 

 

"My roommate, Tony, chill… his name is Greg." You said as you walked behind Greg and gave him one last hug and kiss on the cheek before he walked back inside the house. 

 

"That looked like more than roommates to me." He pointed after the door closed and you shut the trunk, walking to the passenger seat. 

 

"He's probably my best friend. And he's going to miss me because we're practically family." You muttered as you shut the door and put your seatbelt on. 

 

Tony got in as well and drove you off towards the airport where he, of course, had a plane waiting to take you both to New York to the compound. You climbed on, carrying your bags, sitting in one of the chairs near the window. Tony sat in the chair facing you and you looked up at him. 

 

"Can I at least talk to you about everything?" Tony offered and you looked out the window again. 

 

"Only if I can sleep while you talk." You challenged and he laughed it off. He realized you just wanted to sleep so he let you. 

 

~~

 

A couple hours later you had landed and Tony woke you, just to get you off the plane. You drowsily followed him into the Compound. It was about 6 am and the sun was coming up, a couple people walking past you and Tony but you had taken your contacts out so you didn't see anyone specifically. 

 

He had stopped in the kitchen to talk quietly to another man and you trudged towards a couch, laying down on it as they talked, almost instantly falling asleep again. And you guess Tony just let you sleep there because you woke up again about 2 hours later to three people staring at you. Two men and a woman. 

 

You sat up slowly and squinted at both of them. One leaned forward and put glasses on your face, it was Tony, there were his glasses. And the others were none other than Captain America and Black Widow. you looked to Tony and then to the couch and the blanket you had been covered with. 

 

"So… who is she?" Natasha said and looked at Tony. 

 

"My daughter, y/n." He said almost proudly. Steve stared at you almost expressionless. You kinda cringed at the word daughter, yet you expected it. 

 

Natasha reached out her hand to you, which you took. "Nice to meet you, you have no idea how much Tony has been obsessing over this moment." She whispered the last part to you. 

 

"Nice to meet you.. both… I wish you could've caught me in a better situation…" You said, sitting up fully and looking to Steve who also stuck his hand out finally and shook yours firmly. 

 

"Alrighty… kid, come with me, we got people to meet and places to be." Tony said, reaching his hand out to you to help you up. He took you up an elevator anup down a hallway to a room, much bigger than yours at home. Your bags laid on the ground as you walked towards the bed. "Get ready fast, I'm gonna take you to the lab to meet Bruce and Pepper and teach you a couple basics."

 

Tony then walked out to wait in the hall as you changed. You pulled on just a plain pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt you got from work. You pulled your hair out of the messy bun and put it into a similar but slightly neater bun. You also grabbed your contacts and took off Tony's glasses. After washing off your face in the connected bathroom, you walked back out to Tony in the hall and handed him the glasses. 

 

"So I was thinking that you do some Chemistry and stuff like that with Banner, and I can help you with the engineering part. I also mentioned and Steve to show you some ropes with fighting and such. Who knows, maybe you'll be good enough to join us." He joked, yet he was serious. 

 

You brushed off the comment silently as you walked down to the lab with Tony. Yet after walking in to the lab you wanted to do everything but be quiet. Your eyes widened in wonder as you walked around. You admired all the machinery as Tony watched you from the door. 

 

"This is amazing." You muttered softly as you looked at everything. It was better than anything your college had or could teach you to use. 

 

"I knew you'd fit right in here kiddo." Tony said, walking over and standing beside you. You looked over to him and smile, starting to actually enjoy your time there, as the doors to the lab opened again. You both turned to look over to a woman walking in. "Oh y/n, this is Pepper." He said as the woman walked over and kissed Tony's cheek. 

 

"It's so nice to meet you finally y/n," she reached her hand out for you to shake, "Tony, Peter is on his way to see you." She said, looking back towards Tony at your lack of movement to shake her hand back. 

 

Tony nodded. "I supposed you should meet him anyways. C'mon." He nodded and walked behind Pepper out of the lab. You followed, kind of conflicted. She seemed nice, but she was in a sense your stepmom you assumed from the kiss and the fact they were walking side by side in such a loving manner. 

 

You made your way to the common room which you had fallen asleep in just hours earlier. And as you walked in, none other than spider man walked in, mask just coming off of his face as he walked in.


End file.
